Top Five Game of Thrones Performances
Television itself is looking at the end of an era. No single television show has completely and totally dominated its decade in the same way that HBO's Game of Thrones has over the last eight years. Eight long years of countless characters, deaths, betrayals, and storylines all intersecting into a single finale. In honor of that, for the next two weeks, Game of Thrones will be given a special spotlight as the Long Night finally approaches. For the debut article, the discussion is the performances of Game of Thrones. In spite of the flamboyant costumes and theatrical story, Game of Thrones could not succeed without the bevy of talented performers bringing it all to life in a meaningful way. This article will focus entirely on the performances, with a focus on the range and dedication brought to each character's role. Some notable entries such as Nikolaij Coster-Waldeu's Jaime Lannister or Maisie Williams' Arya Stark are notably excluded, due to being gifted characters that will be addressed later. Likewise, bit characters such as Pedro Pascal's Oberyn Martell or Jerome Flynn's Bronn will not be discussed due to their very entertaining but singular performances. Without further ado, then, these are some of the best performances of Game of Thrones. 5. Peter Dinklage as "Tyrion Lannister" Peter Dinklage's portrayal as Tyrion Lannister has been phenomenal to witness, and television history will likely paint him as the show's greatest alumni. The awards he has received are proof enough, consisting of three Emmys out of seven nominations, as well as five Screen Actors Guild nominations, three Critics Choice nominations, and one Golden Globe win. However, the accolades do not go without merit; indeed, Dinklage has played Tyrion with such expertise it's impossible to imagine any others like him. Not only does Dinklage sell the most drastic, obvious emotions such as his sarcasm and bursts of thespian anger, but he introduces subtleties that would prevent the fleshing out of the character. Dinklage layers Tyrion with a deep amount of optimistic charm and intelligence early on, before slowly eroding at it with the nihilistic and cynical character seen in later seasons. Dinklage, as a main character and lead, often has both the most room to play around in and the most weight placed upon his shoulders, and his performance satisfies in every way imaginable. Best Scene: Tyrion's trial is a popular pick, as is his battle speech during the Battle for Blackwater Bay. However, the best moment that displays both Dinklage's comfort with the character and a willingness to stretch Tyrion to its written limits is in the very first season of the show, when Tyrion and Jon Snow are travelling to Castle Black. "A mind needs a book..." is one of the most revealing moments of Tyrion as a character; intelligent, self-aware, sarcastic, and yet a hopeful, kind perspective. 4. Jack Gleeson as "Joffrey Baratheon" Perhaps the show's most notorious and infamous character, the vileness of Joffrey Baratheon spread to the ears of even non-viewers such as this writer before watching the show. In large part of Jack Gleeson's stunning portrayal, Joffrey could have come off as a character that is unlikeable in the worst ways. However, Gleeson adds nuance to the obvious, showman-like qualities of the character. He plays excellently alongside veteran co-performers like Charles Dance or Lena Headey, constantly demanding they absorb his venom while also begging to have his insane ego satiated. Joffrey's a character viewers love to hate, rather than simply hate, because Gleeson gave the audiences a conduit of empathy to make Joffrey less of a caricature of an evil prince and more a dark, forbidden excuse of a human being that truly indulged in the humanity's worst qualities. Best Scene: Joffrey's scenes are often moments when the audience begins to feel seething anger towards his treatment of others, so it's fitting that his best moments come when he is being rebuked. The aforementioned Dinklage often gets the most amusing ways of doing it, but the Announcement of the Red Wedding is perhaps when Gleeson best shows the subtleties of Joffrey as he squirms beneath Tywin's piercing glare. 3. Sophie Turner as "Sansa Stark" Sansa is by far one of the most evolutionary characters of the show, facing the most distinct and obvious changes as the series progresses. However, Sansa's evolution is also a marvel to witness thanks to the expertise with which Sophie Turner pulls it off. Every facet of Sansa's character has been played to perfection, from the sophisticated and uptight young girl in the initial season to the hardened, cold, calculated politician she has become, Sophie's trauma and vitality as a supporting, rather than lead, character has given Turner ample opportunities to develop her talents. The changes that Sansa goes through are abundant, but Sophie Turner gives them with just enough emotion and empathetic acceptance that the audience is never bored or frustrated with the character's trials, and instead always manages to evoke pity for her defeats and strength in her triumphs. Best Scene: Sansa's been given several emotional moments as the lead, and Turner does phenomenally in them such as Ramsay's Death or Ned's Head on a Spike, but often times it's her supporting tenure that has garnered the most emotion. The brief sigh of relief at the announcement of her cancelled marriage, or the introduction of Olenna Tyrell. However, the best of this comes as Sansa has truly come into her own during her argument with Jon about the Karstarks and Umbers. 2. Mark Addy as "Robert Baratheon" One of the briefest characters in the show's long tenure, Robert Baratheon has nonetheless made his impression upon the series thanks to Mark Addy's brilliant performance. The character is loud, boisterous, and a drunken fool; a perfect sandbox for any actor to play in to show off their performative talents. However, where Addy manages to elevate the character is in the despondent, underlying sadness of Robert Baratheon. Despite the alcohol-fueled boast and fury of the character, Addy's talent conveys an emptiness that is always evident but never explicitly, bluntly shown. It takes skill for an actor to make a character as one-dimensional as Robert Baratheon enjoyable, but it takes greatness to make him a whole one. Best Scene: Addy's tenure on the show is the shortest of any character on this list and future lists, only being a cast member for six of the ten episode first season. Despite that, his impression was strong and fierce like the character he played such as the War Room Debate with Ned or Lyanna's Tomb in the pilot. However, the obvious choice is the best choice for Addy; his depressing, quiet conversation with Cersei about their marriage. Honorable Mentions *Lena Headey as "Cersei Lannister" *Charles Dance as "Tywin Lannister" *Richard Madden as "Robb Stark" *Jacob Anderson as "Grey Worm" *Stephen Dillane as "Stannis Baratheon" 1. Michelle Fairley as "Catelyn Tully" Catelyn Tully is the prime definition of a supporting character, never truly being the lead of any story. Nevertheless, Michelle Fairely's presence is one that is impossible to miss despite that, truly owning the maternal instinct and passion that so deeply drives Catelyn. Her mistakes and moments of stupidity don't come off as annoying or inept, but genuine and entirely reasonable thanks to the empathy Fairley develops with Catelyn. She balances the character's occasional sharp wit with her sense of loyalty, and holds the character up as both a confident matriarch and an outsider to her lands. Michelle Fairley's work in Game of Thrones is the best in the show because of how un-showy yet magnetic she is. Best Scene: If there's a running theme, it's that the most well-known scenes are very rarely the best for these characters. Calling the Tully Bannermen and the Red Wedding are notable and loud examples, but hardly the only ones worth citing. Indeed, it is her Confession to Talisa that truly shows the best of all of Michelle Fairley's talents as an actress to come off as empathetic and nurturing. Category:Top Five